


Love Confessions

by Obsidiana402



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: One shot. Everybody who ever met Yennefer in this godforsaken life, knew she has a temper and overreacts when challenged.In a magical dispute, she has to face a challenge and a love confession.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	Love Confessions

Everybody who ever met Yennefer in this godforsaken life, knew she has a temper and overreacts when challenged. 

On a good day, she becomes a restless competitor, challenging the opponent until it accepts defeat, but if her temper won the battle over her nerves, she engages in an endless power battle, not measuring the consequences of her actions.

So, when Anele, one of the newcomers mages from Aretuza, decided to antagonize her in front of half Aedirn's court, she lost any resemblance of civility. 

The insolent child, who had just come out from under Tissaia's protective wings, decided it would be a good idea to challenge Yennefer, on every possible occasion. 

A week after arriving, the girl, who had the audacity to even quote Tissaia, questioning Yennefer's presence at the court, not just had cast several minor spells over Yennefer, but made a huge effort to prove she would be more suitable to occupy the first mage's place as the king advisor.

The verbal disputes over dinner soon became an open war that sometimes approached the limits of physical assault. The castle residents were amused, as well as interested in their daily battles. 

Only someone who actually lived on a court, would understand how boring it can be and how fast people tend to keep their focus on any entertainment. 

So, in less than a month, they became the main topic around the court, as the most interesting gossip.

Weeks went fast as they offended, provoked and attacked each other with words, potions and spells.

Until now, Yennefer had the upper hand, as she had already poisoned the young woman on two occasions, made her lose her voice for a week and destroyed her bedroom with rain and sand.

On return, she had to endure dozens of frogs following her everywhere during an entire day and had to retrieve many of her belongings spread on four corners of the kingdom.

They were both annoying and restless, so the dispute became more and more enduring, to a point where the king himself asked them to put an end on their differences. 

The king's request only led them to be more surreptitious about their attacks, transforming an open war into a cold, silent one. 

Late night, on a rainy Saturday, Anele returned to her chambers to find her bedroom's floor covered with hundreds of enchanted snakes. Every spell she cast to make them go, would make them rise in numbers.

She took almost an hour to get rid of the poisoned beasts and now she was furious, walking fast between empty corridors in search of Yennefer. 

The infuriating woman was peacefully drinking an ale, looking down at the wet fields, from a balcony.

Pointing a menacing finger at her, Anele shouted. "Have you tried to kill me, witch?"

Yennefer had the audacity to smile, raising a well sculptured brown to the young woman. "Hi Anelle, to which I owe the honor of your visit at such a late hour?"

The girl's eyes held such venom, Yennefer was curious about her actions. The pointing finger returned, but this time, it was followed by magical words.

"You consider yourself so superior and strong, Yennefer of Vengerberg, but I'm sure you have your secrets. Let's see what you have in your heart!" 

The young woman opened her palm in front of Yennefer's face, a feral smile making her face almost savage. 

"Confiteor animus!"

……….

Yennefer was confused, since she was instantly teleported to another place. Despite her efforts to close the portal conjured by Anele's magic, she found herself in a vaguely familiar room.

The brunette looked around for a brief moment, while Anele's incantation became clear to her ears. The infuriating girl had cast a confession spell on her. 

The words were somehow prophetic and the young mage probably expected a different outcome. Maybe, she believed Yennefer would embarrass herself before the king, revealing some alcove secret or inner corruption. 

Of course, Anele could never imagine the deepest confession of Yennefer's soul was not either a lie or an indiscretion, but the story of an impossible love.

……..

The room where Yennefer found herself was empty, but its familiarity brought tears to her eyes. Even if its owner was nowhere to be seen, her sweet scent engulfed Yennefer's senses, bringing memories of longing and pain. Almost twenty years had passed since she felt the presence of Tissaia de Vries, but the heavy feeling surrounding her heart was the same.

A soft light cast by candles illuminated the room, blurred by Yennefer's tears. The brunette had been there only twice in her life, but she always found the bedroom a good expression of Tissaia's personality. 

It was very neat, ordered and clean, almost as if no one had been there for a while, but, through their mental bond, Yennefer could sense the woman was close by. The strong mental connection, forged since they were master and apprentice, never broken by distance or misunderstandings.

Yennefer turned around, facing Tissaia's bed, as well as the small cabinet where the rectoress kept some of her potions and tools. Yennefer's hand touched the wood almost in reverence, lost in thoughts. 

After a long moment, realization hit her hard and panic took control of her actions, as she tried, in vain, to teleport anywhere, to escape from the imminent encounter. 

Unfortunately, Anele's spell was keeping her locked in that room, and she wouldn't be released until she had the chance to voice the truth, hidden for years in the deep corners of her soul. 

Once she returned to Aedirn, Yennefer would kill that fucking girl, of that she was sure.

She took a deep breath when a side door opened, revealing an almost relaxed Tissaia, walking into her bedroom, completely unaware of Yennefer's presence. 

It was late night, and she was wearing some light sleeping midnight dress, her attention focused on the books she had on her hands. 

Yennefer's heart fluttered, once she saw that vision of perfection, Tissaia with her hair down over her shoulders and back, the silk barely covering round breasts and a slim waist. She looked younger, the sharp lines of her features softened by the dim light. 

The mage was so absorbed in the books, she almost missed the younger woman's presence in her chambers. 

Suddenly, she halted, straightening her back, before turning around and looking up into Yennefer's eyes. 

Raising a hand to her chest, she asked, startled. "Yennefer? What are you doing here?"

The brunette released a choking sound, in a failed attempt to control the impulsive words that threatened to burst from her mouth. 

If she tried to explain, she would confess feelings she wasn't prepared to face, so she clenched her jaw, concentrating all of her energy to hold back what she never had the courage to say.

Tissaia became visibly worried and reached for Yennefer, brow furrowed in concern. "Yennefer, what's the matter?" 

"Don't come any closer." Yennefer trembled, taking a step back, palms up in warning, even if her hands were eager to grab Tissaia by the waist and kiss her senseless. 

Yennefer had never seen the woman so unguarded and a deep desire assaulted her body. In a desperate attempt to escape, she tried to manifest a portal, but the nature of the curse prevented her actions, so the portal faded on air.

"You're under a spell, I can feel it." Tissaia tried to approach her again, tentatively this time, but Yennefer stepped back. 

The rectoress frowned, in confusion. "Tell me what's wrong with you, so I can help, you're obviously in some kind of inner conflict."

A low growl left Yennefer's throat, she let out a strangled sound. "Confiteor curse."

Tissaia's eyes softened, her face confused. "You're under a confession spell?"

Yennefer just nodded, humiliation hitting her hard, as she paced in front of Tissaia. The woman was silent for a long moment and when Yennefer looked up again, her face held regret instead of the old disdain Yennefer expected.

Surprised by the woman's reaction, Yennefer waited, while Tissaia averted her eyes, walking past her, to set the books on the wood cabinet. Her voice trembled, revealing some underneath emotion. "Well, if the confiteor curse brought you here to confront me, I suppose you have something difficult to say." 

Tissaia turned again, her face now expressionless, but her shoulders defeated. "Considering you never had any problem throwing harsh words at my face, I believe this time they are too hurtful, so even you can't deal with them."

Yennefer was somehow shocked, once she realized Tissaia expected the worst from her. Considering their interactions over the years, she had good reason to believe Yennefer could offend her, but even so, it was hard to realize the woman only expected pain from Yennefer's words. 

Only Tissaia's eyes betrayed her feelings, revealing a barely controlled sadness that broke Yennefer's heart. "You can say whatever you have to say and be free from your burden."

A single tear escaped Yennefer's eye, as she looked down to her trembling hands. Taking a few calming breaths, she looked up again, ready to finally confront her own feelings.

"Yes, Tissaia, I'll say what I have to say and then, I'll do the same I've been doing for the last twenty years. I'll lock down my emotions and be out of your reach for as long as I can."

The older woman tilted her head to the side, curious, her eyes searching for something on Yennefer's purple ones. She waited, but her heart thundered on her chest, expecting whatever Yennefer had to say. 

Their backstory was long and full of pain, but this time, Yennefer seemed more troubled than ever. Her voice was low and deep, as she bared her heart. 

"I can't even remember the first time I understood the nature of my feelings for you, Tissaia." 

The older woman tried to control her reaction, but her lips trembled, almost imperceptibly, as the young woman continued. 

"Some emotions are harder to define than others, don't you think?" Yennefer looked outside the window, but Tissaia doubted she was seeing anything beyond the heavy rain. Her voice was lower, as she continued. 

"Sometimes the hate you believe you feel for someone, it's nothing but frustration beyond the fact that said person will never be yours." 

The reflection on the window was sad, as the words came out in a whisper. "You pretend to hate someone, when all you actually feel is the longing for a soft skin you know you'll never have the chance to touch." 

Yennefer closed her eyes, as her reflection on the window became more and more broken. "The feelings and hurt of a young woman's heart surface in the most bizarre ways, just to be shoved back to its place by lack of confidence or fear of rejection. The unrequited love the girl will never pursue, will manifest itself in painful words, in insults, instead of kisses."

The older woman was stunned by the words, but still, she waited until everything was sad.

Yennefer turned, ready to face Tissaia's rejection, but Tissaia's features were nothing like she expected. The usually composed and inexpressive woman looked at her with huge eyes, her mouth slightly open in surprise. Now that the truth was out, it seemed so simple. 

"Do you understand what I'm saying, Tissaia?"

"Yennefer…" The older woman took a careful step in her direction, only to be stopped by Yennefer's outstretched hand. 

"No, let me finish what I have to say. I'll complete my confession, just as that insolent child intended, then I can be free to go back to my boring court life, pretending to hate you, when all I want is to hold you in my arms and never let go."

Now, it was her time to take a step further, stopping just a few feet away from the older woman. "I love you, Tissaia de Vries, I've always been in love with you, no matter how hard I tried to ignore those feelings or bury them beneath a cold facade."

They stare at each other for a long moment, until a portal opens in the middle of the room, confirming the spell had been broken.

Yennefer cast a last glance in Tissaia's direction, before she turned to go, but a elegant move from Tissaia's hand prevented it, closing the magical gate, almost instantly. 

Yennefer looked at her, surprised to see unshed tears inTissaia's eyes. "You're the bravest person I ever met, Yennefer of Vengerberg." Tissaia approached. "And I wish I had half of your courage years ago, maybe you wouldn't have left me."

Yennefer swallowed hard as Tissaia's scent reached her nose. The older mage's face, always so guarded against Yennefer's scrutiny, was now an open book. 

"We are more alike than we used to admit, you and I, don't you agree?" Tissaia offered her one of her half smiles, that in the past never reached her eyes, but this time, they seem to shine in a different way. "We're both strong, proud and very sure of ourselves. We really believe we know everything about each other, don't we?"

Tissaia closed the last distance between them, allowing Yennefer to see through her walls. After a moment, she smiled again, as if she had found what she was looking for on Yennefer's features. 

"How long has it been, Yennefer? Fifteen years, since I last saw your beautiful eyes?"

"Eighteen years…" Yennefer murmured, lost on the lines of Tissaia's face.

"The day you left for Aedirn's court was one of the hardest of my long life. I couldn't believe I had lost you, before I even had the courage to confess my feelings for you." 

Yennefer couldn't believe when the blue eyes she loved so much watered, as Tissaia's voice became a whisper. "I thought I would have more time." Her smile was sad, self-deprecating. "My mistake, my arrogance to take you for granted, to believe such a strong and wonderful woman would always need me."

"Tissaia, what are you saying?" Yennefer took the last step in Tissaia's personal space, their faces only inches away.

Tissaia's smile was tender. "How could I not love you, Yennefer? How could I ignore our deep bond, the undeniable connection of mind and soul that no time or distance seem able to break."

Yennefer's chin trembled and tears fell from her eyes, when Tissaia held her by the waist, bringing their chests closer. "Don't cry, darling, just accept my confession of love, as I accept yours."

Yennefer looked down at her in wonder, words lost on her confusion. Was it even possible that Tissaia felt the same for her?

"You still don't believe it, do you?" A second later Tissaia grabbed the hairs on the back of her neck, bringing Yennefer's head down, until their lips finally clashed in a hungry kiss.

All thoughts vanished from Yennefer's mind at the first touch of their lips, her arms immediately finding their way around Tissaia's waist, bringing their bodies fully together. 

Tissaia moaned and Yennefer responded with her own pleasure sound, as she felt her scalp being massaged with slender fingers. 

Not an inch separated their bodies now and the touches became more tender.

Deep long kisses made Yennefer crazy with want, whilst Tissaia pushed her backwards to the bed, her shaken hands fighting with the laces of Yennefer's dress. 

She stopped for a moment, looking for something in Yennefer's eyes. It was surprising to see that kind of vulnerability on the ever so confident features. "Do you want it as much as I do?"

Yennefer smiled, taking the woman's head on her hands, so she could look deep into her eyes. "I want you as I never wanted anyone in my life." 

It was Yennefer's time to clash their mouths, moaning when Tissaia opened her mouth to a hot, invading tongue. 

Their lips became more intense, as avid hands touched every inch of skin they could reach. Tissaia was still having trouble opening Yennefer's corset, so the young woman helped her, revealing her own breasts to avid blue eyes. 

The hungry look on Tissaia's features at the first sight of Yennefer's breasts would be craved on the younger woman's mind for a long time. Tissaia stopped for a brief moment, looking from Yennefer's torso, to her eyes, as if asking permission to continue.

Tissaia's face was flushed, her lips red and swollen. To Yennefer, she has never been more beautiful. Her touch was almost reverent, as a warm palm descended from Yennefer's neck to her bare chest. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen... so responsive." Delicate fingers caressed Yennefer's nipples, eliciting goosebumps on its path. "And you have no idea how long I've waited for this, to finally be able to touch you."

Tightening her hold on Tissaia's slender waist, Yennefer approached their foreheads. "You're the beautiful one and I can't wait to make you come, to hear you scream my name."

Tissaia shivered at the possessive tone, loving the feelings the young mage was eliciting on her body. A broad smile, that would be offered only for Yennefer from now on, softened her features. "Maybe you'll be the first one to scream, my darling."

"Humm, that's a challenge I'll be glad to lose."

And then, that precious smile returned to Tissaia's lips, just to be replaced, a second later, by a hiss, once Yennefer sucked a sensitive spot on her neck. 

The older woman let out a surprised tiny sound, when Yennefer held her by the waist and hips, effortless lifting her. 

Tissaia's thighs instinctively encircled the younger woman's waist, as she was carried to the bed. Yennefer's kisses made her dizzy with want, the heat of the young mage's bare chest, coming through the fine fabric covering her own skin. Tissaia felt the desire build on her veins and her body undulated of its own volition under Yennefer's touch.

The younger woman, always so sensitive to Tissaia's thoughts, sensed her need. "No more waiting for us, I can feel your need, love…"

The term of endearment warmed Tissaia's heart, as Yennefer's hands heated up her skin. With infinite care, as if savoring the most precious gift, her hands found the laces of Tissaia's nightgown, bringing it down from soft shoulders, her lips kissing every inch of skin revealed to her.

Yennefer placed Tissaia on the bed, kneeling between creamy legs, not believing in the beautiful sight of a naked Tissaia, so opened to her touches. Tissaia's breasts moved, as she breathed heavily, looking up to Yennefer with hunger. 

Yennefer's mouth watered. 

Locking eyes with the older woman, she slowly removed her own dress, delighted when Tissaia bit her lips, as her eyes traveled along Yennefer's body.

Slowly, Yennefer crawled on her hands and knees, hovering over Tissaia. Like a sensuous feline, she hissed at the first touch of their bare skin, an overwhelming sensation, that brought pleasure sounds from both of them. 

Tissaia, who almost never gave up control on bed, felt immense pleasure with Yennefer's weight pinning her down on the mattress. The love she felt for the young woman blossomed in a pierce need to give her whatever she might need from this new developing relationship. 

The rectoress hands mapped a well shaped back, as her lips sucked in an earlobe. Tissaia opened herself, flexing one of her legs and entwining it at the back of Yennefer's thigh. Her exposed wet core rubbing on Yennefer's skin, her body gone, needing the upcoming release. "You feel wonderful, darling."

"Beautiful." Yennefer hummed, sensing her lover's need. She was also totally immersed in the feelings Tissaia was evoking on her body. Her words were mumbled, half coherent. "Delicious, lovely..." Her hands explored Tissaia's thighs, hips and Belly, as the older woman surrendered to her sweet touch.

Yennefer's mouth was back to her lips, the kisses more intense this time, her hands grabbing Tissaia's flesh with an almost desperate need. She was also drenched, swollen, but she didn't want to rush things, she needed their first time to be special. 

Again, Tissaia felt her desire, that mirrored her own. Grabbing Yennefer's hand, she guided her to where she truly needed it. "I can't wait anymore, darling." 

To punctuate her words, she nibbled Yennefer's neck hard, her hips moving in an inviting rhythm. "Later, we can make love how many times we want, but now, I need you, Yennefer." 

Yennefer didn't wait for a second invitation, her hand eager for Tissaia's drenched folds. They both moaned at this first intimate touch and, although Yennefer had the intention to enjoy it, savoring it for as long as she could, Tissaia moved her hips, so Yennefer's fingers were inside her. 

The pleasure was almost unbearable and Tissaia knew she wouldn't last, her hips moving fast, slaves of her own desire. Yennefer was panting above her, her breath labored as her body trembled in need. 

Purple eyes looked deeply into blue ones, as the pleasure grew between them. Yennefer was delighted to hear the tiny, little sounds coming from Tissaia's throat, as she rode Yennefer's hand to release. 

They were breathless, Tissaia still shaken by the powerful orgasm, while Yennefer barely controlled her want. 

The young woman still couldn't believe they had just made love, as if twenty years of denied wishes had a closure. She was shaken, delighted, but also a bit frightened. If that was a one-night stand, she would enjoy it and keep the memories, even if her heart would be broken later.

Tissaia was still recovering, as they laid entwined. After a moment, she smiled and softly pushed Yennefer on her back, to reverse their positions. Now on top and sensing the younger woman's desire for her, she felt a sweet sense of power. She had been the one to bring Yennefer to that state, and she would be the one to make her come.

"I want to taste you, my sweet darling, can I?"

"Whatever you want, just touch me. Anything you want, Tissaia."

The broken tone on Yennefer's voice was too much. Tissaia could feel her vulnerability, her doubts, and she wouldn't have it. "You still don't understand, do you?" 

From her daze state, Yennefer looked up, expectant. "I love you, Yennefer, I won't let you go."

To prove her point, she kissed Yennefer's lips, her neck and shoulders. Her hands worshiped every inch of skin they touched, followed by the hot path of her mouth. In a few minutes, Yennefer was panting again and Tissaia thought that no sound was more precious than her own name, whispered in Yennefer's sweet voice. 

The first taste of Yennefer was pure bliss, her scent so sweet and perfect, it brought tears to Tissaia's eyes. The young woman was crazy to doubt that Tissaia felt nothing but a raw need, that would never be satisfied in one single night, or a century, by the way. 

As Yennefer cried her name in bliss, she vowed to keep the woman by her side, no matter the cost or effort. Tissaia was always moving heaven and earth for politics, at least now she would do it, seeking her own happiness. 

They would find a way, she was certain. But Tissaia would worry with details once the morning comes. 

Until then, they had all night long, and she intended to enjoy it.

…….

And they indeed made love a few more times, during the night, while the heavy storm castigated Aretuza's stone walls. Eventually, the rain faded away, and they felt the need to rest. 

A soft breeze, still carrying the fresh scent of rain, came from the half open window, touching the bare skin of the lovers entwined in bed. 

Tissaia was dozing off, after another delicious orgasm. Yennefer's fingers caressed her hair and shoulders and Tissaia signed in pleasure, sleeping coming quickly as she relaxed. 

Suddenly, Yennefer's voice startled her. 

"Fuck!"

"Darling?" Tissaia raised her head from her new favorite place, on the crock of Yennefer's neck, to look at her lover's face. 

Yennefer was looking up at the ceiling, as a smirk covered her face. "I just realized that I owe one to that damn girl!"

Tissaia just smiled and pulled Yennefer back to her arms. "Well, if she finally brought you to me, maybe I also do owe her one."

THE END


End file.
